Acid Palace
by ChiantiSniper
Summary: When a apocalypse destroys almost everything, Ran is unable to handle a torn apart family, all because of a outlandish act she done. Now, she goes face to face with a girl who has been one of Tokyo's wanted criminals. What can this incompetent being do?


**Hey, heeeyy. So this is the first time I ever posted something to FanFiction. Now before I get to business, all I want to tell you is that it's been a story I have planned for months. I was going to do another DC fic, buuuut that has to wait.**

**I think this may have around six chapters or so, but I'll have to wait and see. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy! Be warned though: In contains a bloody ton of things. You should know them by now. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

The snow falls peacefully in the night, no trouble to be seen at the moment for now. The country is now in the future of isolation and fear, with death right around the corner. If they don't do something about it, they might as well, give up. They _can't_ back down now.

Can't they?

She can hear those voices constantly. Loud and wide, coming from protestors in the field, saying that there will be no apocalypse if the government actually did something about this. She looked at it at a moment, but then went away, unable to get involved with the situation all of Japan is in. So much havoc she cannot bear. She even heard that one commercial ad that would appear on some TV stations, always saying the same thing: "How to survive this!" and "How to survive that!"

It's becoming too much to handle for her anymore.

Akako made her way up to the hidden streets, and soon entered a 'dead end' with a glowing blue light. While she was entering, she saw a club with a sign that flashed a bright turquoise. She looked up to see what it was.

It was titled "_Acid Palace_".

How strange. This used to be an area where gang leaders roam. How did it became a club so soon? Did the gangs wound up captured? Did they decide to leave this place in hopes of keeping away from what is soon to be coming? All those thoughts swarmed into her mind.

...Like always.

She soon made her way inside, hoping she won't wind up with a cold. She had a high fever for three days, but this didn't stop her from doing her magical spells. Besides, she is the most powerful witch who no one shall hate! Those who refuse to admit their love would have been wiped off of this planet. She kept walking, taking off her hood, and encountering a young girl in a navy blue vest, with sunglasses to go with. Her black hair blew from the outdated fan that was abandoned a century ago.

"Ah, Marley, I knew you'd come back from Gotham," She began to pester, with the girl looking at her surprised, "I was wondering how you still manage to survive that place, with all those criminals running around."

Marley took off her glasses, her brown eyes glaring directly at Akako's. The witch knew she wasn't interested in her character, despite their friendship being stable.

"...Still ignorant of the fact I have taught myself Year Walking," Marley responded, "For a Changeling, I don't regret any vile actions I have done in the past. The only thing I'll regret, however, is how I failed to lose the people I care for."

Akako understood what Marley meant. Two years ago, her Psychology teacher was severely injured from an attempted murder done by Gotham's wanted criminal. Desperate to see what will happen to him, Marley decided to take the task of Year Walking, only to realize this has not only gave her the scars on her torso, but also risked her Psychology teacher's life.

In the end, she was left broken, seeing his grave that stood first in line in the centenary. It was surprising she didn't cry. Nowadays, she manipulates people into joining her, only to have them extinct in the end of their mission.

"Now, now, monster-girl," Akako continued with her usual behavior, "The past is in the past, why still whine over a dead teacher? Aren't you supposed to devour love, like a Changeling should?"

"Says the witch who obnoxiously wants all the men in the world to be hers, especially the Phantom thief. I doubt he will ever love you."

"Of course he'll love me! H-He just hasn't admitted his love for me... yet."

"So much lies. Remember the time you attempted to _murder_ him? Of course he loves you... **NOT**. You are too envious for your own good. Fix those errors."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?!" Akako objected, with Marley placing her glasses on again, putting on a necklace resembling the Church Grim, and went to the club with a sinister grin.

Marley walked always, looking at the crowd, with a grin on her face. It was show time. It begins now. She smirked, "I'm afraid you'll have to know it yourself, dear friend. It's your puzzle you need to solve, not my problem at all."

Akako always knew she'll say that sentence as a comeback. That prick would normally attack others without a second thought, especially back when her teacher was still alive. Now that the war was coming on, she acted much more different than before. She didn't have that hyperactive personality she used to have, no more jumping around, not even some shiny personality popping in for comic relief.

Maturity, pretty much.

_That damn Changeling needs to learn some manners for once, but that's just Marley_, she thought to herself, watching the girl laugh her way to her world, _She's just a selfish prick, but is known to be clever. No wonder she managed to go to college without ever going to school._

Akako was glad she wore her suit and tie. Today is going to be a large party tonight, and she was told she shouldn't miss out on any events that she'll find stunning. She then came after Marley, glancing at the turquoise pools, and everyone swimming in it. Everyone looked above them, two girls in a special night that this club's ever seen.

_So this is Acid Palace_, she thought, seeing the wicked smile coming from a Changeling.

That smile was always place on the Marley's face... Like always.


End file.
